La partie de go 2
by zephy18
Summary: Suite de "la partie de go" mais cette fois ci la partie se joue entre Hitsugaya et Nanao. Il est conseillé de lire "la partie de go" car j'y fais souvent référence.


La partie de go 2

Résumé: Suite de "la partie de go" mais cette fois ci la partie se joue entre Hitsugaya et Nanao. Il est conseillé de lire "la partie de go" car j'y fais souvent référence.

Petite note de l'auteur: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est probablement mieux ainsi.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le capitaine Hitsugaya était en pleine concentration. Le moment était crucial. S'il précipitait les choses, peut être ne parviendrait-il pas à ses fins? Il avança doucement sa main et resta figé. Que faire? Il devait se positionner parfaitement sinon s'en était fini de lui. Une seule erreur stratégique et tout pouvait s'arrêter là.

Il décida finalement pour un mouvement un peu risqué. La vie lui avait appris que de temps en temps, il fallait oser sortir des sentiers battus. Il avança un peu plus la main quand une succession de bruits secs le fit sursauter. Le bruit de répéta une seconde fois: quelqu'un frappait à la porte de son bureau. Il sourit intérieurement d'avoir été surpris par si peu.

"Entrez!"

Le vice capitaine Ise fit son apparition dans le bureau à son invitation. Elle s'inclina vers lui pour le saluer. Comme il la regardait en silence, elle lui annonça la raison de sa venue:

"Je vous ai rapporté le planning des combats amicaux qui se dérouleront le mois prochain à la 8ème division. J'y ai apporté les modifications que vous souhaitiez pour les combats de corps à corps. Je n'attends plus que votre validation pour le faire parvenir à la 1ère division."

"Je vous remercie vice capitaine Ise, je regarderai ça un peu plus tard dans la soirée et vous aurez une réponse demain dans la matinée."

Elle s'approcha pour lui remettre le dossier qu'elle avait apporté. Il n'était pas installé devant son bureau mais à l'autre bout de la pièce où se trouvaient une petite table et les deux sièges qui se faisaient face. Sur la table se trouvait un goban, un plateau de jeu de go. Le jeune capitaine de la 10ème division était assis face aux pierres noires.

"Vous jouez seul?"

Hitsugaya, qui s'était levé pour attraper le dossier qu'elle lui tendait, se rassit sur son siège. Il posa les plannings des combats à venir à côté du plateau de jeu.

"Oui, comme je n'ai pas trop de temps, je joue quelques minutes pour me changer les idées puis je retourne travailler. C'est au tour des noirs de jouer mais je crois que la situation est critique pour eux!"

Nanao observa un instant le plateau avant de répondre:

"Critique, peut être, mais pas désespérée!"

Toshiro leva vers la jeune femme un regard surpris. Comment ça pas désespérée? Il voyait mal comment les pauvres petites pierres noires pourraient échappées à l'annihilation totale!

"Vous jouez au go?"

"Ca m'arrive, mais tout comme vous, je n'ai pas trop le temps!"

Toshiro lui fit signe de prendre place face à lui:

"Vous pensez que les noirs n'ont pas encore perdu? Et bien je serai ravi que vous m'en fassiez la démonstration."

Et sur ces paroles le jeune capitaine fit pivoter le goban pour que le côté des pierres noires qui se trouvait face à lui fit maintenant face au siège vide qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table.

Nanao hésita un instant. Elle avait encore quelques formulaires qui traînaient sur son bureau et qui attendaient tous un paraphe de sa part mais il n'y avait rien d'urgent dans ces papiers. Et puis la partie n'allait pas s'éternisée, le capitaine Hitsugaya avait déjà bien éclairci les rangs des noirs. Elle prit donc place face au petit capitaine et plaça une pierre sur le plateau. C'était un coup habile que Toshiro n'avait pas envisagé plus tôt. Décidément, le vice capitaine de la 8ème division était aussi habile que son capitaine! Quand il en fit la remarque à la jeune femme, elle lui adressa un sourire:

"Pour tout vous avouer capitaine, il n'y a que deux conditions à remplir pour pouvoir intégrer la 8ème division: savoir jouer au Go et aimer le saké! Je crois même que posséder un zanpakutô n'est pas une obligation."

Toshiro aimait à penser qu'elle plaisantait pour le zanpakutô et il allait le lui dire quand il remarqua ce qu'elle venait de dire:

"Je ne vous savais pas amateur de saké vice capitaine Ise."

Et il savait de source sûre que ça n'était pas le cas. Matsumoto s'était souvent plainte de lui quand il refusait de trinquer avec elle. Elle le comparait toujours à Nanao. Selon Rangiku, même Nemu savait mieux s'amuser qu'eux deux, c'était dire à quel point ils étaient rabat-joie!

"Quand j'ai postulée à la 8ème division, je n'étais qu'une enfant et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été dispensée du test sur le saké. Sinon je n'aurais jamais été admise!"

Etait-elle sérieuse? Toshiro ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir. Mais la réponse de la jeune femme était crédible. Il se rappelait que Matsumoto lui avait dit qu'elle avait été enrôlée dans l'armée très jeune. "Beaucoup plus jeune que vous lorsque vous êtes sorti de l'académie!" avait-elle précisé. Comme si l'âge auquel on devenait shinigami était une compétition! Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs bougea une pierre. Il se demanda vaguement si la femme se tenant face à lui avait déjà atteint le Bankai. Après tout, les enfants shinigamis avaient tous des capacités énormes. Il écarta le sujet. Ca n'était pas important pour le moment. Mais si tel était le cas, le vice capitaine Ise pourrait s'avérer être un atout encore plus précieux que ce qu'il pensait pour la 10ème division!

"Vous êtes depuis toujours à la 8ème division?" La jeune femme hocha la tête tandis qu'elle jouait son tour. "Et vous n'avez jamais songé à en changer?"

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. A part Momo Hinamori qui était son amie de toujours et Matsumoto parce qu'elle n'avait aucun savoir vivre, jamais une femme ne l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Et il se sentit aussitôt mal sous ce regard inquisiteur. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de lire dans ses pensées. Il détourna donc le regard qu'il posa sur le goban pour éviter de montrer à la jeune femme qu'il était mal à l'aise.

"C'est une offre d'embauche, capitaine Hitsugaya?"

Elle le regardait toujours mais un sourire malicieux était maintenant affiché sur le visage du vice capitaine de la 8ème division.

Comment avait-elle compris? Elle ne le tenait pas de Matsumoto car la rouquine ne connaissait rien de son intention plus ou moins sérieuse de changer de vice capitaine. A moins que le capitaine Kyôraku ne lui ait raconté l'enjeu de la seule et unique partie de Go qu'ils aient disputée? Mais il en doutait, le capitaine au haori rose aurait eut bien trop peur que sa "douce Nanao-chan" ait vent de l'histoire. Les répercutions pour lui auraient été bien trop importantes. Mais comment alors? Elle savait, Toshiro en était persuadé. Il était donc inutile de nier:

"Non, c'est… Enfin, je…"

Il pouvait tout de même essayer!

"C'est à votre tour capitaine."

Il s'exécuta sur le champ et bougea une pierre un peu au hasard.

"C'est en jouant de cette façon que vous avez presque battu le capitaine Kyôraku?"

Toshiro regarda alors la jeune femme jouer son tour et couvrir une partie du plateau de pierres noires. Il avait effectivement joué comme un débutant.

"C'est peut être votre façon peu orthodoxe de jouer qui a déstabilisé mon capitaine. Ou alors était ce l'enjeu de votre partie?"

Elle avait posé la question sur un ton innocent mais Toshiro n'était pas dupe. Elle était comme une lionne à l'affût. Au moindre faux mouvement qu'il ferait, elle serait prête à bondir et à l'égorger. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait, elle précisa:

"N'ayez aucune crainte capitaine Hitsugaya, ma colère n'est pas dirigée contre vous."

Le sourire qu'elle affichait encore quelques instants plus tôt s'était quelque peu crispé. Mais si elle disait qu'il ne courait aucun danger, c'était probablement vrai. Enfin, l'espérait-il! Parce que Matsumoto lui avait raconté ce dont la petite brunette était capable et il ne voulait pas être la cible de son courroux. Que lui avait encore raconté Rangiku sur Nanao Ise?

"Avec le capitaine Kyôraku, nous avons parié pour pimenter la partie, mais jamais nous n'aurions échangé nos vices capitaines!"

A la façon dont elle le dévisageait, elle n'était pas dupe. Il se rappelait soudain ce que lui avait dit son vice capitaine: Nanao Ise était un détecteur de mensonges ambulant. Et paf, en plein dans le mille!

Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de ce petit "détournement de la réalité". Il y avait autre chose dans cette histoire qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à découvrir:

"Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous avez joué votre vice capitaine?"

Depuis cette soirée, Toshiro s'était déjà posé la question. Oui Matsumoto l'avait poussé à bout, oui Ise était le vice capitaine de ses rêves, mais la vérité était toute autre:

"Je crois tout simplement que c'est parce que j'étais fatigué. Et aussi bête qu'elle soit, c'est la réponse la plus proche possible de la réalité." Devant l'air étonné de sa compagne, il continua. "Vous connaissez mon vice capitaine, elle est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle est…"

Comment décrire Matsumoto en des termes vrais mais non dégradants? Nanao semblait avoir ça en catalogue:

"Mais elle est comme le capitaine Kyôraku."

Exactement! Comme Kyôraku. Nanao était une des rares personnes dans le Seireitei à savoir que ça signifiait. Ca n'était en rien une insulte, mais ça restait tout de même usant pour les personnes travaillant à leurs côtés.

"C'est ça, le double féminin de Kyôraku! Ce soir là, pour ne pas déroger à son habitude, elle n'avait pas terminé son boulot. Et la fatigue aidant, je me suis pris à rêver d'avoir quelqu'un aussi efficace, organisé et méticuleux que vous à mes côtés. Alors quand le capitaine Kyôraku m'a proposé de choisir ce que je voulais, j'ai tenté ma chance!"

C'était donc ça! Nanao se sentit flattée mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Quelqu'un avait enfin remarqué que l'application dont elle faisait preuve était une qualité! Car même quand son capitaine semblait trouver que c'était effectivement une bonne chose, il semblait aussi trouver que c'était un défaut et qu'elle devait laisser couler les choses et voir venir. Une chose impensable dans le monde de la jeune femme!

"Mais maintenant que je suis reposé, je trouve que l'idée est tout de même excellente et si vous êtes intéressée par le poste de vice capitaine de la 10ème division, il est à vous."

C'était à lui de jouer.

"Votre proposition est plus que tentante mais il y a deux énormes problèmes."

"Allez y, je vous démontrerai que rien n'est insurmontable!"

"Pour commencer, j'aime la 8ème division et si un jour je devais la quitter, je le ferais mais pas avant de m'assurer qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains. Et avec le capitaine Kyôraku et son double féminin à sa tête, je ne pense pas qu'elle survive à la première année! Je ne vois pas de solution à ce problème. A moins que vous et le capitaine Kyôraku ne changiez de division!"

"Oui, mais dans ce cas, ça serait la 10ème division qui ne passerait pas l'hiver! Et ça n'est pas une perspective qui m'enchante! Mais bon, disons que nous trouvions une solution à ce problème. Quel serait cette autre chose qu'il nous faudrait surmonter?"

"Je pense qu'il nous faudrait vaincre le capitaine général Yamamoto sinon il ne nous laissera jamais faire!"

Devant une telle affirmation Toshiro était dubitatif. La seule raison qui ferait que Yamamoto soit contre un tel arrangement serait justement la mort annoncée de la division dans laquelle ils ne seraient pas. Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison.

Nanao devait voir qu'il était septique car elle développa:

"Avec moi pour vice capitaine, vous allez avoir plein de temps libre. Et qu'est ce que ça va apporter de plus à votre travail?"

Ca, la réponse était facile. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers temps:

"J'aurais déjà plus de temps pour m'entraîner!"

Et il était encore bien loin de maîtriser son Bankai comme il l'aimerait, il avait encore un boulot énorme! Ce qui le ramena à la question qu'il s'était posé un peu plus tôt mais qu'il n'osa pas énoncer: Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait un Bankai à parfaire?

"Oui, et je ferais comme vous avec tout le temps libre que je gagnerai de mon côté. Et plus nous nous entraînerons, plus nous deviendrons puissants. Et je peux vous assurer qu'avec tout le temps que nous allons gagner, nous deviendrons plus puissants que dans nos rêves les plus fous! Et nous savons tous les deux que la puissance est accompagnée par une soif de pouvoir. Je prédis que d'ici une cinquantaine d'années nous aurons une telle soif que pour l'étancher il nous faudra devenir les maîtres de la Soul Society! Et comme le capitaine général sait ce qui arrivera si je deviens votre vice capitaine, il fera tout pour l'empêcher!"

Elle finit sa démonstration apocalyptique par un sourire qui démontrait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Une question tarauda soudainement Toshiro. Il s'avança par-dessus le goban et prit un air de conspirateur:

"Pensez vous que le fait que nous ayons été placés dans des divisions différentes soit le résultat d'un complot visant à maintenir la paix dans la Soul Society?"

Une telle question illumina d'avantage le visage de la jeune femme lui faisant face:

"Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde! Je suis persuadée depuis bien longtemps par l'existence d'une telle conspiration!"

"Et vous pensez qu'il est plus sage de faire comme si de rien n'était et de ne surtout pas changer de division?"

"Oui, je crains que pour le bien de tous à la Soul Society, notre devoir soit de continuer à faire le travail pour deux. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'échafauder des plans ensemble qui nous permettraient de mettre au travail, ou tout du moins de faire travailler un peu plus nos boulets respectifs!"

Jamais de sa vie Toshiro n'aurait pensé entendre Nanao Ise traiter son capitaine de boulet mais il était agréable de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans son cas. Et l'idée d'élaborer des techniques pour mettre Matsumoto au travail avec le vice capitaine Ise était tentante au possible.

"Que diriez vous vice capitaine de passer plus souvent à la 10ème division? Nous pourrions jouer au Go tout en discutant de notre problème commun?"

Nanao était ravie de sa proposition. Elle pourrait sans problème aménager un peu de temps dans ses plannings pour venir faire quelques parties avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Et pour dire la vérité, pouvoir se plaindre de son capitaine, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais, pourrait s'avérer être libérateur!

"Avec grand plaisir capitaine!"

OoOoOoOoOo

Ils jouèrent encore quelques minutes quand finalement les pierres noires furent vaincues. Nanao s'était un peu trop avancée quand elle avait annoncé un peu plus tôt que rien n'était perdu pour elles!

Toshiro raccompagna Nanao à la porte de son bureau. Ils avaient pris rendez vous dans trois jours pour disputer une nouvelle partie. Nanao allait refermer la porte quand Hitsugaya, qui se sentait déjà un peu plus familier avec la jeune femme, osa poser une des questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée:

"Je peux vous demandez comment vous savez que le capitaine Kyôraku et moi-même nous vous avons jouer dans une partie de Go?"

Nanao hésita à répondre mais le jeune capitaine et elle étaient dorénavant compagnons de complot. Elle pouvait bien lui dire.

"Ce soir là, il m'a semblé que mon capitaine était bien trop enthousiaste pour retourner travailler. C'était forcément louche. Et comme j'avais remarqué que le vice capitaine Hisagi était présent, je suis allée le trouver le lendemain et il ne m'a pas fallu 2 minutes pour le faire parler!"

Comme Toshiro était passé du poste de 3ème siège à celui de capitaine il n'avait jamais été vice capitaine et, de ce fait, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître un peu mieux la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait donc pas quels étaient ses moyens de persuasion mais si Hisagi n'avait pas résisté, ça devait être quelque chose de terrible! Fréquenter un peu plus Nanao ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour lui.

"Une dernière chose vice capitaine, est ce que le capitaine Kyôraku sait que vous savez qu'il vous a jouée au jeu?"

"Non, pas encore. Le capitaine Kyôraku est un excellent tacticien et tout ce qu'il m'a appris sur le sujet n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Il m'a aussi enseigné que la patience est essentielle, et j'attends le moment opportun pour lui apprendre que je sais. Je sens que les retombées de cette histoire vont m'être très bénéfiques!"

Sur ces paroles Nanao referma la porte.

En regagnant son bureau Toshiro se fit la réflexion qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Nanao était une femme aussi machiavélique. Elle avait peut être raison. Si tous les deux avaient plus de temps, de bien mauvaises choses en sortiraient pour la soul society!

The End.

Z.


End file.
